Blood
by Ghostipie
Summary: A cute, short one shot between Doug and Frey... not enough of them ): Am open to including more if people like it. Frey x Doug


**A Doug x Frey one-shot**

"So that's some flour, chocolate… and um… ahh! Some sweet powder right?"

Frey studied the spiky haired dwarf as he gave her a wicked grin, obviously proud of having remembered her order.

"That's right!" She smiled back at him, "I am making a cake for Forte's birthday."

"Cool! Hey, that's really nice of you! To go to that effort for her."

Frey shyly studied the young man's sharp features as he brushed a long strand of his flaming hair off his face.

"W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He was truly panicked, and began to brush himself off; glancing behind his shoulder to see if there was anything on him the mint-haired girl was studying in particular.

"If you think so Doug, I should make you you're favourite!"

She leaned in, grinning broadly as the young dwarf began to back away, crimson painting his cheeks adorably.

"H-hey! You really mean that?" His steel-coloured eyes widened.

Frey watched as Doug pondered his thought for a moment, face serious and glued to the floor.

"Hey Frey," his voice was soft, "let me bring these groceries back for you. With you workin' so hard on the farm, y'know?"

**Later**

Doug waited whilst Forte's cake baked in the oven, chewing happily on a cooked onigiri you had prepared as thanks.

"Your room is pretty cool," Doug smiled lightly, playing with the quilt that hang on your bed before reclining completely. The Princess blushed at his actions, his familiarity.

"W-what are you doing?" She blurted loudly.

Doug bolted upright, a smirk on his features and a slight pink dusting on his cheeks.

"S-sorry," his hand moved to scratch the back of his neck, "it just looked so comfy! A-and it is!"

Frey smiled sweetly, calming down. She felt guilty that the naïve dwarf thought that she had been angry.

"I'm sorry I sounded mad," she moved across the tiled floor to plonk down next to him, "I was just surprised!"

Doug watched in awe as the Princess' emerald eyes crinkled, and she let out a soft laugh.

"B-beautiful…" he whispered, immediately clamping a hand over his mouth, not meaning to say that aloud.

"Huh?" Frey turned to him, her light ponytails swaying across her shoulder and lightly brushing Doug's arm. She was so close; he could smell her sweet scent, like… Pinkcats in spring.

Plucking up his courage, Doug knew that this was his chance. He always knew that the day the Princess would actually accept his offer to let him carry her groceries back, he would make a move.

But he had just been too chicken so far… it was now or never…

Doug leaned in; catching Frey's gaze and making her redden. His eyes clouded over, looking hungrily at her soft face, darting glances down to her lips.

He felt his own face heat up as he pressed his against her, lightly at first, then more passionately as he noticed she wasn't pulling back.

When they broke apart for air, Doug could not bring himself to look at his not-so-secret crush. That's why a delicate hand cupped his face, bringing it closer so he was forced to meet her gaze.

"Doug," Frey whispered lovingly, giving him goosebumps, "it has always been you."

This time, it was her turn to lean in and pull him close. Their lips pressed together, Doug felt relieved and excited he had finally confessed to her, biting down on her bottom lip eagerly.

The kiss then broke abruptly, as Frey gasped, hissing in pain.

"Frey?" Doug leapt up, concerned over the young woman who was now turning away from him. When she finally looked toward the dwarf who knelt at her feet wide-eyed and open mouthed, she couldn't help but chuckle. As she did so, a few drops fell from her mouth and splattered on the polished floor below. Blood.

Doug jumped up once again, fussing over Frey and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Frey! Y-you're bleeding! Please… let me take care of you! Oh damn, what have I done, I screwed it all up…"

But the Princess just chuckled once more, holding him at arm's length as he dropped to the ground again as a puddle of guilt and anguish.

"Oh Doug. Do you sometimes forget? Your teeth can be very sharp."

Surprise plastered his expression as he immediately brought his index finger up, pressing his fingertip against his canine tooth. He gasped at his own surprise as he himself drew blood.

A metallic taste assaulted his tongue and a furious blush broke out across his cheeks for the millionth time it seemed.

"Frey… I am so sorry," he touched her lower lip tenderly, "I will be more careful… in the future."

He looked up at her with his soft grey eyes, usual lop-sided grin replaced with a slight upward curve of his lips. The amnesiac could not get over how cute he was and his loving concern over this.

She bent down and placed a tender kiss on his forehead, leaving a smear of blood on his lightly tanned skin. It was the same colour as his hair. Moving closer until her lips were at his ear and his face was smothered by her chest, she whispered,

"Don't worry about it Doug. And for future reference… I like it rough."


End file.
